Pirates of the Grand Islands
Pirates of the Grand Islands is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In the Grand Islands, which are this universe's answer to the Caribbean, Nick Wilde is a young pirate, the son of pirate lord Robin Wilde and his wife, Marian Wilde, known to all as the pirate queen. Together, the three of them run a small, seven ship pirate fleet. One night, in the port city of Zootopia, Nick meets Judy Hopps, the beautiful eldest child of Governer Stu Hopps and his wife Bonnie. What becomes of this meeting will change both their lives, and a new pirate tries to seize power in the islands, becoming Robin's rival. Trivia *The story is inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. Chapter 1 The Grand Islands were a magnificent sight to behold. The waters of the sea were blue. The islands themselves were lush with green plants and trees. On one island, animals had built the great port city of Zootopia. However, all around that wondrous port were ships carrying those infamous rogues called pirates. In the home of Governor Stu Hopps, his wife Bonnie and their 275 children, Judy, the beautiful eldest daughter and child of Stu and Bonnie, looked out the window as the sunlight gleamed on the water of the sea. Now 24, Judy wanted to sail those waters. Stu came up to her. “Sure, it’s beautiful, but it is full of pirates,” the elder bunny said. Judy turned. “Why do you always worry about pirates? I have heard that some aren’t nearly as bad as you say they are,” she said. Stu was shocked. “Where did you hear that?” he asked. Judy sighed. “I heard some townsanimals say it when I went for a walk,” she said. Bonnie shrugged. “They are right to a point, but, with pirates, it is impossible to know which kind you are going to get,” she said. Judy turned back toward the window. In her mind, she was thinking of all the old pirate stories. Bonnie was thinking of one pirate in particular. He wasn’t just any pirate, but the Pirate lord of these waters, meaning that he ruled over all piracy in this stretch of sea, and all other pirates had to pay him honor and respect. He was a fox named Robin Wilde, and it was said that he commanded a pirate fleet of seven ships. Judy finally turned back to her parents. “Perhaps, tonight, I will go out for a walk in the town,” she said. Stu nodded. “Very well, just be safe,” he said. Judy smiled. “Yes, sir,” she said. Meanwhile, out at sea, Robin was at the front of his massive flagship, the Black Dragon. A former treasure galleon modified into a fighting ship, this was the jewel of his fleet. The other, smaller vessels had been plundered from other pirates. Robin was dressed in a white sailor’s shirt, green sailor’s vest, brown sailor’s pants and a fine captain’s hat. His wife wore dark clothing and a dark hat. At their side were lethal cutlasses and tucked into their belts were several pistols. Nearby, their handsome, sly son, Nick, was eager to become a great pirate in his own right. On his own, he had already hit several small marks, and wanted more. Marian approached her son. “What are you thinking?” she asked. Nick smiled. “Me? I just want to be remembered,” he said. Marian put a hand on his shoulder. “I see you becoming a great pirate one day, son,” she said. Nick smiled. Robin looked at the crew. “Crew! Make sail for the port of Zootopia! I have a contact there that we can get supplies from,” he said. “Aye-aye, captain!” the crew, mammals of all species and descriptions, shouted in unison. They set sail for their destination. Elsewhere in these waters, another ship bearing a pirate flag, sailed. This ship, one of the small ships known as sloops, was a newcomer from one of the other islands. The captain, a female sheep named Dawn Bellwether, was determined to become the new main pirate in the islands. “I will succeed,” she told her first mate, Doug the ram. She laughed to herself, pleased, as she headed for Zootopia for a daring raid. Category:Pirate stories Category:Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean Category:PrinceBalto Category:Romance Category:Adventure Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Stories inspired by other films Category:Stories containing additional pairings Category:Stories inspired by other Disney films Category:Chapter fics Category:Stories that will be on hold for the time being